1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming solution applicator, an image forming solution application unit and a method of manufacturing an applicator, the applicator applying an image forming solution to an image recording material in order to obtain an image on the image recording material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image recording device, a photosensitive material is exposed and thereafter is superposed with an image receiving material, and heat development transfer is carried out so as to obtain an image on the image receiving material.
In order to improve the rate of heat development transfer, a transfer assistant (an image forming solution) such as water or the like is applied to the photosensitive material after exposure, before heat development transfer.
A device for applying an image forming solution (an image forming solvent) to a photosensitive material has been proposed in which an image forming solution is filled in a container, and a sponge or felt is provided at the bottom wall of the container. The sponge or the felt is made to contact a photosensitive material which is being held horizontally, and is moved along the photosensitive material together with the container while contacting the photosensitive material. In this way, the image forming solution is applied to the photosensitive material.
The sponge absorbs and holds the image forming solution within the container. The image forming solution flows out onto the photosensitive material due to the sponge contacting the photosensitive material. However, the absorption of the image forming solution within the container by the sponge, i.e., the supply of the image forming solution within the container to the sponge, must be stabilized in order to realize uniform, smooth and rapid application of the image forming solution onto the photosensitive material.